Truth or Dare AKA The Game From HELL
by Courtney Fey
Summary: gundam wing...gundam boys...sex...truth or dare...you should be scared...please read and review.


**Title: **Truth Or Dare (The Game From Hell)

**Author**: Courtney Fey

**Rating**: NC-17

**Warnings:** YAOI! Which means guys having sex with other guys. If you don't like this kind of story don't read it and if you do read it and don't like or approve of gay relationships then don't flame me. Sorry I love this stuff so all you critics who don't like gay stuff well just have to SUFFER.  (Evil tickle me Elmo on speed laugh)

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Gundum wing (pouts). No matter how much I wish I did, I don't so you can't sue me. Besides I don't own anything so it would be pointless. Students don't won anything and everyone out there knows it.

The Gundum boys sit in a circle around a bottle Tequila and five shot glasses, as they get ready to play a game of truth and dare.

"Ok, whose turn is it to start?" asked Trowa

"It's Duo's this time" answered Quatre

"It is? Yesssssssssss. Ok let's go. Wufei, truth or dare?" Duo said

"Um…….t……..truth"

"I want to know if… you have a crush on anyone!"

Wufei blushes bright red

"Um…Um…Um…"

"Hurry up Wufei," said an eager Quatre

"Shut up Blonde or I will make you shut up!"

"So do you Wufei?" asked Heero with a gleam in his cobalt eyes

"Well…um…sort of…I mean…"

"Spit it out Chang!" Heero demanded

"Fine I have a crush on Milliardo and…um…"

"Treize?" Trowa said gently as to not upset the pilot

With only a nodding of his head Wufei told one of his most embarrassing secrets… that he was in love or was it lust with two men. But the again he had finally got that off his chest.

"Wufei it's your turn." Said Duo

"Ok…hum…who do I want to pick, Heero I pick you. T or D?" Shouted Wufei to the boy across from him

"Dare"

"I dare you to……" Whispered Wufei to the other boy so that no one else could hear

"What no one knew was that Heero's dare was to arouse Duo to the point of all most no return and then before he Came, Heero was to stop doing anything and let Duo suffer with being very, very horny. So as Heero thought about how to do it, Wufei told the others one by one what was going to happen except Duo, which he told a lie to.

"Hey why is everyone looking at me like I'm dinner?" said Duo in alarm

"Well your fidgeting a lot Duo. Did you expect us not to look at you?" asked Quatre with a secret grin

"I am not!"

"Nay Duo?" said Heero

"Yes Hee-Chan" replied Duo

"Come here for a moment"

As Duo crosses the distance between Heero and himself everyone notices that Heero Yuy is Smiling! And since this is a very rare sight indeed, Trowa ran to his Gundum and got the Gundum cam and takes a picture for everyone. As Heero began to play and sensually touch Duo's Hotspots the remaining G-boys find that they are "just slightly" uncomfortable. And upon that feeling everyone was amazed at how effective Heero's menstruations were on Duo, who at that very moment looked like he was going to die if he did not cum soon. Heero stopped fondling his lover and carried him over to his spot again and then sat back down in his place, leaving Duo in a very tight situation.

"Duo that's all you get!" said Heero

"But Heero, I need to cum!" cried Duo

"No Duo. My dare was to make you so horny that you're on the brink and then quit touching you and I happen to know that you can't get off anymore without me aiding you. Oh and I am so post to let you suffer to. My end of the dare has been fulfilled." Said Heero with a evil grin

Duo Whimpers

"Trowa, Tea or Dee?" Heero asked

"Dare, please. I don't like tea"

"Hum…Ok I've go it. I dare you to call and invite Relena and Dorothy over and then you must seduce them and have a wild orgy with them down in the basement." Said Heero

"Ok… Hello Relena? Oh I was just wondering if you and Dorothy would care to come over and join me in watching some entertainment? Oh you would! Well why don't you come over in an hour then? Ok well I'll see you then. Bye, Bye now."

One hour later

The game has been put on hold and Dorothy is walking up the driveway with Relena. The remaining four G-boys are hiding in various places ready to watch the show…even thought they are grossed out at the thought of Trowa having sex with either of the two girls. As Dorothy and Relena enter the house Trowa greets them in spandex shorts (Heero's of course) and a white skin tight tank top (Wufei's this time). After getting the girls situated and spiking their drinks with Ever clear, Trowa proceeded to get them extremely drunk. Trowa then took the girls down stairs were he wins his victory for the truth and dare game, although he did not have sex with either of the girls, but instead before they got there went out and hired three male prostitutes. One had sex with Relena and another had sex with Dorothy and as for Trowa he had sex with the third guy who later turned out the have been one of his past lovers. And then after all the baggage was gone from the house the Evil game of truth and dare began yet again.

"Duo, truth or dare?" asked Trowa with a secret smile on his face.

"Um… I think I well choose dare…because unlike Wufei I am not a weakling." Stated Duo

Wufei turns red from anger but controls it very well due to the fact Duo's trying to make him mad

"I dare you to go on the Internet and go into the scientist's chat room where they try and get girls to come over and fuck with them. You have to pretend that you're a nineteen year old girl lookin' for a good 'ride'"

"Ok"

Five min. later in the chat room

"I'd love to meet all of you nice gentlemen at the local Motel 6 and you know that the 9 has been left off for reasons you'll soon find out. For we all know it's still there." Said Duo as Tina

"Sure we'll meet you there in a hour" said Dr. J for all of the scientists

Unknown to the scientists, they would be waiting a long time for Tina to show up, because Duo had no intentions of being there. Now all the Gundum Pilots return to the living room to continue their game.

"Q- man, T or d?"

"Dare"

" I dare you to go to the local Oz base and streak through the corridors butt ass naked with a hard on while faking a orgasm and calling out the names of some of the Solders as you pass by their dorms." Said Duo with a gleam to his eyes

"As you wish. But now since I have to get a hard on we must continue to play this game tell I have one" replied Quatre

"So who's your victim going to be Quatre?" asked Wufei

"Trowa! Truth or Dare?" stated Quatre

"Truth! I know better then to pick dare when it's your turn!" Said Trowa with a look of panic.

"Damn! Lover you are going to so wish you had picked dare! I had fun new trick to try with you. Oh well. Hum…let me think… all right, I want to know if you have ever had any fantasies about any of the other guys including Milliardo and Treize." Stated Quatre

"What! Um why would you ask that love?" stuttered Trowa while turning red

"You're avoiding the question. And I want to know because it would give us something to consider to spice up our sex life. Now answer the question!" Quatre told Trowa

"Well um…I have had fantasies about Heero and Duo…and an orgy with all of the guys." Trowa answered while his cheeks burned a crimson red.

Quatre Grins Evilly

"Ok Trowa it's your turn." Purred Quatre

"Heero, Truth or Dare?" muttered Trowa

"Dare"

"I dare you to give Quatre a Lap Dance!" said Trowa with revenge in his pale brown eyes.

"Hi"

Quatre sat in a velvet-lined chair, watching, as Heero got ready for his lap dance performance. Heero had borrow a black leather corset and mini-skirt outfit as well as silk patties and fish-net stacking and a pair of black pleather high heels from Duo for this dare in hopes that by dressing this way Quatre would get a hard on and everyone could watch him streak thought the Oz base. Heero went and found a Christina Aguilera Cd in his stuff and played Infatuation. As the song began Heero sauntered up swaying his leather clad hips, slowly running his hands down his thighs and enticingly shimmed his hips right in front of Quatre but far enough away that Quatre could look but not touch. Heero then raised his skirt just enough as to give a peek at what was beneath it, before he descended on his unsuspecting victim. Heero turned his back to Quatre and sensually wiggled his ass and looked between his legs at the poor blonde boy who was starting to have some very painful problems, since he was wearing jeans. Heero passionately kissed Quatre and ran his tongue over the victim lips then he rub his pelvic area against Quatre's and watched as Quatre's erection grow long and from the feeling of it very, very, very hard. Laughing sensually he began to remove the corset and then the skirt, all the while thrusting his hips at Quatre until he looked like he was going to die. Then Heero stopped the erotic movements and stepped back automatically reminding Quatre of his previous dare. The look on Quatre's face was one of great and loud protests.

"Heero please, please make me cum! I can't stand this much longer. Oh GOD Please make me cum!" Quatre Screamed pleadingly for like Duo he could no linger cum on his own.

"No. You have a dare to complete before anything. So the sooner you get it done the sooner you cum." Stated Heero with a very Evil grin

About five minuets later Quatre found himself at the local Oz base, stark ass naked with a very large hard on, which quacked with need to be released from its current tribulation. Walking to the Barracks had been the easy part of this dare. Panting from the desire that burned through out his body Quatre started to run down the halls.

" OH YES FUCK ME OH GOD YES OH HARDER FUCK YES OH, OH SHIT YOUR COCK IS SO BIG AND HARD OH, I AM GOING TO CUM FUCK YES OH COME IN MY ASS YES POUND ME TIGHT ASS HARDER AND FASTER OH YES TREIZE FUCKKKKKKKK!" Screamed Quatre as he ran by the doors.

As Quatre returned home he contacted the other guys and asked how they liked the show, of which we all know that they did indeed enjoy it, for they had all become so hard they had fucked each other up the ass over and over tell they had each had sex with all three of their friends having many orgasms. When Quatre got home he could barely stand.

"Please oh please Heero make me cum now please!" Begged Quatre

"Ok"

Heero kissed Quatre passionately and slid his tongue into Quatre's mouth, while at the same time pushing Quatre down on the table in the dinning room where Quatre had been watching Heero give him a lap dance earlier. Heero quit kissing Quatre just as the small-impassioned enflamed boy moaned. Sliding the boy's jeans off Heero freed the straining member that had been imprisoned by the fabric and licked the tip of the large cock proceeded by Heero gently blowing on it making Quatre moan and whimper in a primitive need for release. Heero gently played with Quatre's balls pinching them slightly so as to prevent Quatre from Cumming before Heero wanted him to. Quatre screamed in frustration at not being allowed the release he needed. Teasing Quatre, Heero licked the side of the questing cock and then nibbled on it, Heero then preceded to suck on Quatre's nipples making them grow hard and making Quatre hover on the brink of insanity. Upon reaching this point Heero all of the sudden took in all of Quatre's manhood and sucked, licked, nibbled, and pumped Quatre's cock until Quatre cam, screaming with such intensity as to make everyone think that he was being casterized. He promptly passed out from the release.

" OH FUCK OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Quatre

" Trowa, I think your lover has passed out" muttered Heero in great satisfaction.

"That I must agree with you on Heero and tat also means he lost the game and it's over. I think I shall take him upstairs and upstairs and wake him up again. You got some but I did not." Stated Trowa with glint in his eyes

All the G boys then break up their game and retire to their beds to pass out for a few hours before dawn. About three hours later they wake up and find that Treize and Milliardo paid a social visit to Wufei that night, having a wild night of sex and scandal (Quatre's dare of course). All three of the brand new Three-person relationship where looking at something in the local newspaper.

The head line on the morning paper read

Gundum pilot streaks through Oz base naked and having a massive orgasm while screaming master Treize's name, causing many of the solders to become overly horny and fuck each other's brains out.


End file.
